The new cultivar, Cotyledon ‘Mint Truffles’, is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented seed parent Cotyledon ‘MAC03’ with the pollen parent, the proprietary, unpatented pollen parent Cotyledon ‘ORB06’. The cross pollination was made during August, 2011, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Mint Truffles’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in March, 2012, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mint Truffles’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative terminal cuttings in April, 2012. Cotyledon ‘Mint Truffles’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.